Merlin and Arthur in 10 songs from my iPod
by Tattles
Summary: A range of Merlin/Arthur short fics written to 10 random songs from my ipod. Its basically a 10 songs challenge. some angst and fluff, a nice mix for a change.


**Title:** 10 songs iPod Challenge Merlin/Arthur

**Word Count:** 1880 words

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

**A/N:** I've listed the name of the song first, then the artist, and then sometimes to album it's from. And before you read you should know that I have a very eclectic collection of music and you may not know what the hell kind of music I was listening to when I wrote this but they should match, number 3 is a good example of this

I also apologise for any errors cause there are bound to be some.

* * *

><p><strong>Song 1 – Steve Wonder Medley, Stars on 45<strong>

Arthur was slow to wake that morning. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the absence of his man servant. Merlin was conspicuously absent; a nervous knee-knocking boy was at the door holding the Princes breakfast tray. Glaring the prince snatched it from the boy before slamming the door in his face. Floppy down in to his chair Arthur pulled the tray to him. Munching through the meal he thought of all the various reason for Merlin to be absent. Most likely that he'd overslept or that Gaius had commandeered him for the day.

Arthur would never admit it but as the day wore on and he saw not a hair of his manservant he began to worry. What if the fool had got himself murdered for being his carefree clumsy self. Even worse what if Uther had found out his secret and carted him off to the dungeons and execution without alerting Arthur.

Resolved Arthur made his way to the court physician's quarters; Gaius opened the door smiling at the prince. "What can I do for you Arthur?" the elderly man asked as he watched Arthur search the room with his eyes, the prince shifted so as to look through the open door to Merlin's room. Empty. Sighing he turned to Gaius, "Have you seen Merlin Gaius. He's neglecting his duties again"

Laughter in his eyes Gaius shook his head, "No I haven't. Though if you do find him tell him he's in trouble here too. He hasn't done a single chore all day"

Arthur nodded leaving the room and laughing physician behind. He still had no idea where he's wayward servant was.

**Song 2 – Raga Sudha, R.A. Ramamani and the Karnataka College of Percussion**

It was a holiday in Camelot. Twenty one years ago the Great Purge had ended and all magic had been driven from the land. Of course Merlin knew magic was still present and would be until the end of time, nothing could rid the land of its inherent magic. But the people of Camelot, especially its King, believed the land to be free of magic and so celebrated this great victory.

Merlin was walking through the streets listening to the citizens celebrate. The loud ruckus, the songs sung at the top of lungs, the drunken dancing and the generally giddiness of the people.

Laughing Merlin watched as Gwen was pulled into a dance with the baker's son. Laughing and smiling, Gwen danced with a freedom that Merlin rarely saw from her.

Merlin too was soon snapped up by a citizen, however he was picked by the baker's wife. Smiling kindly at the motherly women Merlin danced with her and smilingly laughed when her husband relieved him in the dance.

Stepping back Merlin watched.

It was then that he noticed the man in the shadows watching. He recognised that figure, the posture. Arthur had come among his people and they didn't know. They would be on the floor if they did.

Blushing Merlin wondered how long Arthur had been standing there. Watching.

Walking over Merlin smiled, "Enjoying yourself, your Majesty?"

"Yes actually Merlin" the prince replied, "I am now"

Merlin was at a loss for words, what could he possibly mean?

"Dance with me Merlin?"

Merlin didn't have time to reply before his hand was grasped and he was dragged back into the dancing circle of Camelottian citizens. Once again laughing Merlin lost himself in the atmosphere and the energy.

Magic was all around in a celebration of its loss. Camelot was magic.

**Song 3 – Kensington Chump, David Holmes**

Merlin was once again on a mission to save Camelot. An evil magician had wormed his way into the court and was threatening the life of Camelot's Crown Prince, Arthur.

Merlin was going to put a stop to this.

At least that's what he was planning.

Arthur, however, had a different idea.

I snatched the manservant from the corridor and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Merlin soon forgot his plan and everything else, lost in Arthur.

**Song 4 – Rock this Party extra short version (as in its a minute to write)**

It was a very embarrassing moment for Merlin when Arthur walked in on him dancing instead of doing his chores.

The manservant was dancing ridiculously in the princes chambers when Arthur walked in searching for his sword.

The prince was laughing uproariously while Merlin could only duck his head and blush tomato red.

**Song 5 – Hooked on Romance, Louis Clark and the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra**

It wasn't all that often that Merlin was given a day off but when he was he liked to wonder the forest under the guise of collecting herbs for Gaius. When really all he'd do was loss himself in his memories, in day dreams and magic recreations of his fantasies.

He wasn't expecting Arthur to be in the same stretch of the forest when he decided that a magically created image of himself and the prince should kiss, loss in his dream of the prince, Merlin didn't='t notice that said prince was right in front of him, staring completely at a loss.

His manservant was a sorcerer and was seemingly in love with him.

Surprise didn't begin to cover it.

Arthur didn't approach Merlin, he walked away. His mind a whirl of thoughts, chaos thoughts running a mile a minute

Arthur was at a complete loss of what to do. Did he love Merlin back? Why hadn't Merlin told him he had magic? Should he tell his father?

No, no. No, Arthur would not tell Uther. No matter what, he didn't want to see Merlin dead. Burnt at the stake is too cruel a way to kill anyone.

No, Arthur would go about as normal, treat Merlin like he always did.

Unfortunately for Arthur Merlin picked up that something was wrong and pressed. He didn't give up until Arthur was screaming out "Why didn't you tell me you loved me?"

Blushing both men looked away. "I'm spry Arthur but there's something else more important you need to know first"

"You're a sorcerer. I know"

Merlin gaped like a fish, "you know?"

Arthur nodded, slowly approaching Merlin, "Yes and I still love you"

**Song 6 – Amber, Afro Celt Sound System**

Arthur was deep in thought, he'd long ago tuned out whatever it was that the council were discussing. That is until he picked up the end of a question directed to him. "Hmm, yes?"

He looked around, the whole table where staring at him as if he had two heads or had started spouting spells. "Sorry, could you repeat the question?"

Glances where exchanged, Arthur was growing curious. Why was no one telling him? "Your majesty?" Merlin appeared beside him and lent down to whisper the question in his ear.

Arthur blew up. "NO WAY. NO WAY IN HELL. NO" he was shaking his head, eyes growing frantic. "shhh' Merlin whispered, rubbing his back. "Please excuse the prince gentlemen I think he needs a moment" and with that Merlin man handled the prince out of there and into a side alcove.

"Arthur we knew this would happen"

Arthur nodded sadly, "I don't' what to loss you"

"You'll never loss me, I'll always be by your side. Always"

"I don't want to marry"

"You'll have to eventually Arthur. No matter what you can still have me. Your bride may understand Arthur"

"I love you Merlin, not some unknown women"

"And I love you too Arthur but this is what fate has planned and we must go with it"

**Song 7 – The Death of Dr. Owen Harper, BBC National Orchestra of Wales & Ben Foster, Torchwood**

The whole of Camelot was in mourning. Late last night King Uther had passed awawy in his sleep. Prince Arthur would be king in five days, to be crowned the day after his father's funeral.

Merlin stood by his side while the burned the cloth covered body. Mourning with them all, he may not have liked the man but Arthur had loved him, looked up to him, had only wanted his praise and pride.

Uther was gone but Arthur would replace him. And Merlin knew that whatever Uther had been Arthur would be better.

**Song 8 – Handout in the Rain, Richie Havens**

It was ten years into Arthur's reign and the kingdom was flourishing; the people happy and glowing, the land prosperous and their neighbours begging to be allies.

It was a lazy afternoon, one of the few that Arthur could ever manage. He had dragged Merlin away from the court and the castle and out into the gardens.

The two men sat on the grass, back against the wall watching the silent garden but listening to the sounds of Camelot from outside the walls.

Arthur shifted closer to Merlin, drawing his hand into his own. Caressing the knuckles and Merlin's long fingers. Bring the hand to his mouth he kissed it, letting his tongue flick out and lick. Merlin smiled at his king and lover.

"Arthur keep going and they won't see us until noon tomorrow"

Arthur smiled, "Hmm I think I'll keep going then. Having you to myself all night and all morning. Heaven"

Merlin laughed, "What are we waiting for"

Still holding hands the two men stood, the magician leading the king back to their chambers. Giggling like milk-maids the two couldn't reach their chambers before they fell against a wall, lips locked in a passionate embrace.

When they eventually made it to their chamber they fell on the bed laughing having been caught by an aging Percival along the way.

**Song 9 – The Penis Song, Monty Python, Monty Python and the Meaning of Life  
>(Oh wow, I can't believe that this came up in a shuffle [pun intended])<strong>

Merlin was sitting in a tavern listening to a travelling minstrel when the prince walked in with his knights.

The minstrel decided that mocking the prince was in order.

Merlin did not agree.

In the end the minstrel found himself in the stock and Merlin in Arthur's room.

**Song 10 – Where Have You Been, Reel Big Fish**

Merlin was sitting in his mother's house helping to chop dinner. He was trying to keep the tears at bay.

Merlin had been outed as a sorcerer; Uther had sentenced him to death. Gaius hadn't been able to help him other than his slight aid in getting him out of the prison cell.

Merlin had run. He'd run home like a scared little boy.

But he knew he couldn't stay long. Uther would send Arthur after him and Arthur knew where Merlin's village was.

Soon he'd be gone. He'd be on the run. Maybe he could fine Gawain or Lancelot. Or maybe he could set himself up somewhere near Camelot, just to keep an eye on things. Maybe when Arthur is king he'd be able to return bit that won't be for a while.

Arthur wasn't ready for kingship.

As it was Merlin didn't have as long as he'd thought. That night Arthur arrived with his knights. The entire village tried to stop them, convince them Merlin wasn't there but Arthur knew otherwise.

He found Merlin and kissed him "I'm sorry" before leading him away.


End file.
